Alignment rods are simple, effective, and affordable training aids that are used by a golfer in drills to practice virtually every aspect of the game of golf. All the drills that can be performed with alignment rods are relatively simple to setup and perform. These drills require the alignment rods to be put at different angles or positions on the ground, on a golf club, somewhere on the golfer's body, in the ground, or a combination of these.
The main drawback about some of these drills is that they have to be performed on a surface that allows a golfer to insert an alignment rod into the ground at an angle. This usually means a golfer can only perform these drills when practicing on grass.
Depending on the hardness/softness of the ground, it can be difficult to achieve the desired alignment rod angle. If the ground is too soft the alignment rod will not be stable, and if it is too hard then it is difficult to insert the alignment rod. In grass, once the alignment rod is setup, the rod may need to be moved and reinserted after multiple swings due to the fact that a divot might have been taken. This would require the golfer to shift to a new spot to hit the next ball, which may change the original intended setup of the alignment rod.
Golfers who do not have access to grass practice areas or who desire faster setup time for drills that require the insertion of alignment rods into the ground need a simple, effective, and portable device which allows the execution of these drills; either for efficiency or on surfaces that prohibit the insertion of alignment rods.